Random BB Seasons
BB1: American Idol 2018 Memorable Moments *Fan Favorite Catie winning the first HOH *Michelle being hated by everyone, getting unanimously evicted Week 1, and then sobbing as she walked out the door. *Maddie being in a secret alliance with Gabby and Caleb, which she was not loyal to at all, but Gabby ended up using the veto on her Week 2. *Catie being Cade's target in Week 2, but due to Ada's annoyingness, he ended up voting her out in the tied vote. *The two showmances: Caleb & Maddie and Gaby & Cade, who went after each other in Week 5, resulting in Maddie's shocking eviction. *Caleb volunteering to be evicted over Maddie, but then Gabby convincing JUrnee to vote out her own ally: Maddie. *Catie and Caleb's rivalry. *Jurnee upset over never winning a competition, but decent strategic game. *Cade and Gabby, the showmance, going to the Final 2 together. *Gabby called a coat-tail rider and getting 0 jury votes. *America's Favorite Player Top 3: Maddie, Michael, and Caleb. Maddie was America's Favorite Player. *Cade playing a Perfect Game. BB2: Challenge Trilogy Rookies Memorable Moments *Jozea's eviction speech in which he exposed everyone. *Kayleigh's entire alliance betraying her and evicting her over Derrick, which caused a blowup where Kayleigh had to be physically taken out of the house. *Majority alliance turns on Kam for being a strategic threat. *After Faith removed herself from the block Week 4, Tori put up Angela, causing Faith and Angela to scream at her. *Angela roasting Tori in her eviction speech. *Faith being good in comps and great strategist but leaving pre-jury. *Chuck and Britni's explosive fight and Kyle and Paulie's explosive fight in Week 6. *Joss using the veto on Tori in Week 6, but Tori not using the veto on Joss, which ultimately sent him home. *Chuck and Britni hating each other but staying loyal to each other. *Britni not getting nominated until Week 10. *Tori latching onto Joss then Kyle, and then being brutally blindsided by Kyle. *Kyle narrowly winning despite a very bitter jury. *AFP Top 3: Ammo, Britni, Tori *America's Favorite Player: Tori BB3: Aussie Contenders Memorable Moments *Shonee and Fenella's iconic alliance. *Steve and Paige aligning and then flying under the radar. *Shonee blindsided in the Double Eviction. *Benji being in the middle of the 2 pairs (Steve and Paige and Tegan and Zach), only to be nominated by Steve. *Zach became AFP. BB4: TV Couples Memorable Moments *Ashley and Dario cleansweeping Week 2 by winning HOH and Veto respectively, and eliminating their target Sierra. *Cody & Jessica being aligned with Haleigh & Faysal, but then Jessica was put off by Fessy's paranoia, so Cody took Ashley off the block and Jess replaced her with Fessy and ultimately sending him home. *Cody vowing not to waste his HOH, but then uses it to backdoor Jenna, a weaker competitor, over Zach, a strong competitor. *Jessica just deciding to follow in Cody's footsteps after Dario was saved by using her 2nd HOH to take out Sebastian. *Nicole voted to reenter by America. *Haleigh getting revenge on Cody and Jessica for taking out Faysal by nominating them both and getting Cody out pre-jury. *Jessica getting her revenge on Haleigh by winning the veto, pulling herself off, and convincing everyone to vote Haleigh out in the span of 10 minutes. It worked. *Jessica and Haleigh being rivals in the house but BFFs in jury house. *The Final 7 comprised of 3 pairs (Ashley & Dario, Victor & Nicole, and Jenna & Zach) and Joe. Jenna & Zach turned against Dario & Ashley. *Nicole going back to her old tricks and going against all the women. *Zach, despite his physical prowess, only winning the Final HOH, and choosing Victor, fearing Joe's underdog story, but losing anyway. *Haleigh is AFP. BB5: All-Stars Memorable Moments *The most iconic alliance to date: The Coven: Kam, Jurnee, Shonee, and Faith. **They had their goal to ensure that there would be a female winner this season by sticking together and eliminating 4 men pre-jury, and targeting them post-jury. **Their alliance was fully intact until the the Final 6 Double Eviction, where the alliance chose to evict over Faith over Jurnee. **The Coven had a clear shot at the Final 5 to dominate until the Final 3, but due to June and Kam pressing the rewind button, Derrick won the HOH and Shonee was sent home. **Things got worse when Kam won the Final 4 HOH, but Derrick won the veto and sent June home. **Kam won the Final HOH of the season and instead of taking Britni, which would ensure her win or a female win, she decided to take Derrick, believing it would be a bigger accomplishment to beat a man. **The Jury did not consider Kam the leader of The Coven, nor making any big move, and 6 of the 9 voted for Derrick to win over Kam. *Basically all of the dethroned HOHs going on the block. *Cody going out pre-jury again. *Britni was crowned AFP, shockingly. BB6: Survivor Runner-Ups Memorable Moments *Everyone turning on people from their original season in fear of guilt by association. *Brad using the veto on Hannah week 1, but Hannah not using the veto on Brad Week 2, even though he stayed. *Jaclyn and Natalie's rivalry. *Natalie and Woo's alliance <3 *Brad being a sweetheart all season by always using the veto. *Brad and Carolyn robbed in the Triple Eviction and people saved Tasha! TASHA! *The 2 WOC leaving in 1 night. *Sabrina's flawless strategic game, and not being nominated until the Final 6. *Jaclyn was AFP. *Natalie becoming the first ever woman winner of Big Brother. BB7: Vendettas BB8: Pre-Jury Robberies Memorable Moments *Twin Twist with the Twinnies <333 *The Twinnies' rivalry with Winston, finally getting him out, only for him to return, win HOH and send Nadiya to the jury house. *Paola never getting nominated until the Final HOH *Mari getting nominated 5 times or so, being so confident as to volunteer to be a pawn against Natalie, who was planning a rebellion against Winston, and Mari was evicted. *Ali basically never catching a break, always having to win a comp or wait for her fellow nominee to make themselves a bigger target until finally being evicted in the Double Eviction. *Natalie vs. Winston - the biggest fight *Kaitlyn's aggressive strategic game, somehow avoiding the block multiple times, crying MOST of the time, but still ending up being rewarded with 8 votes. *Tragic pre-jury evictions: Swaggy C, Jacob, Audrey, and Bradley, *Ali's clutch veto wins. *AFP is Mari BB9: Vets vs. TV Winners BB10: Exes BB11: TV Vendettas 2 Memorable Moments *Jeremy and Natalie's Day 1 fight. *Chris and Bayleigh not getting along at all. *Rockstar and Jason's arguments *Rockstar's 1st HOH an Veto wins in Week 3 <3 *Ashley intimidating Rockstar into evicting Jemmye over her in the tied vote. *Ashley tearing up the entire house after being put up by the MVP, who was America. *Tyler and Cara getting into a fight Week 5, which made Tyler use the veto on Cara's vendetta, Ashley, just to trigger Cara. *Jordan and Jason's rivalry *Natalie winning HOH and veto during the 1st Double Eviction, shocking everyone. *Wendell coming back into the house, but because he crossed Natalie Week 6, he was nominated and unanimously evicted. *Cara, Brett, and Natalie forming an unlikely alliance. *Cara finally getting to evict Tyler *Natalie playing an amazing game, comp-wise and strategical, but Jordan feared her more than Cara, so Natalie became the final member of the jury *Ashley and Tyler being bitter at the roundtable, refusing to acknowledge Cara's superior gameplay, which cost Cara the win. *Brett was AFP. BB12 Memorable Moments *The Anti-Vets (Ali, Derek, Monte, Shane) alliance being a complete mess drama-wise, but staying strong. *Erica feeling left out by the girls' alliance, so she targets them. *Danielle tragically being evicted, coming back, and then being evicted again. BB13 Memorable Moments *Swaggy C and Fessy being nominated week 1. *Shane fighting everyone and being evicted one place better than his original season. *Laurel having an emotional breakdown because she felt as if everyone hating her for no reason, which led to her being a prime target Week 3. She managed to get some votes on her side, but her outburst rubbed some people the wrong way. *Swaggy and Jemmye's fight about Jemmye's nomination. She thought that Bananas was the bigger target, but Swaggy disagreed. It was crazy *Paul targeting Danielle over Swaggy C and Bananas, causing Danielle to flip out on him. *Bananas and Cody not getting along all season, which led to Bananas begging Cody to keep him over Danielle, which failed. *The first Double Eviction was insane! Danielle was tragically evicted after being blamed for telling Jericho to put up Swaggy C. Swaggy C then won the DE HOH and planned on eliminating Paul, only for his plans to be foiled by Jericho, the veto and Coup d'Etat winner. Jericho removed himself with the veto, Paul with the Coup, Kailah the replacement with the Coup, and put up Cydney and Cody. Cody, heartbroken after losing his closest ally and friend, Danielle, was evicted. *The following week, Cydney was evicted, leaving Swayleigh against the world. *Bayleigh won a clutch Week 8 HOH! *Natalie recognizing that she was on the bottom of her alliance with Kailah, Paul, and Jericho, trying to evict Paul. However, this came to bite her in the Double Eviction when Paul broke the tie and evicted her for the betrayal. *Bayleigh got mad at Swaggy for eliciting Jericho and not Paul, so she did not use the veto on him, but he still ended up staying. *Kailah being put off by Paul evicting their ally Natalie, so she put him up in hopes of getting him before he got her. *Swayleigh being on the block Week 9. *Kailah iconically evicting Paul right before the Final 2. ICONIC *Swaggy narrowly beating Kailah because of Natalie's vote. Natalie had a tough time between Kailah's control of the game post-jury and taking Paul out and Swaggy's equal control pre-jury and underdog status. *Natalie was AFP *This season being the BEST season with great blindsides. It really displayed what might've happened if these players made jury the first time. But this season is great because nobody wanted to go out the same way they did the first time, playing more aggressively. BB14: Winner's Return BB15 Memorable Moments *Power Rangers Alliance: Brad (Red), Tony (Blue), Michael (Black), Aneesa (Pink), Roark (Yellow). They dominated competitions. *Aneesa and Rachel's fight Week 2. *Aneesa and Alex fighting after Aneesa nominated her. *Domino Alliance: Angela, Corey, Dre, James, Gary, Demetres. Basically a complete mess of an alliance but have to stay together in fear of being pagonged. Ironically, they all went after each other like Dominos, starting with Demetres and ending with Gary. *The Angela-Power Rangers Blowup in Week 6, and still surviving eviction even with Brad's tiebreaker vote. *Gary and Angela hating each other. *Gary ending all the Power Rangers in his final eviction speech. *The Challenge Rangers teaming up on the Survivor Rangers at the Final 5. *Aneesa being the smartest Final HOH ever by evicting the bigger threat, Brad, over Tony. *ANEESA WINNING SOMETHING <333 *Brad is AFP *Aneesa and Brad tied for most comp wins with 8 each, 4 HOHs and 4 Vetos each *The Dominoes having no say all game, to saying who wins the game. *Power Rangers winning 25/27 competitions. BB16: Running Out of Themes Memorable Moments *The Vets being well-received when entering, not letting the fact that they both played cut-throat games get to them. *The Convent: Camila, Many, Devyn, Simone, and Natalie. They came to cleanse your sins by cleansing the house. *Zach nominating Frankie to throw off suspicion of a BB16 guys alliance. *Zach convincing most of his alliance to vote Frank instead of Caleb. *Caleb vs. Natalie and Simone fight the night of Frank's eviction. *Camila vs. Zach *Camila and Caleb getting into a nearly physical fight. *The Convent successfully cleansing Caleb from the house after a tiebreaker vote. *The Syndicate becoming the Final 8 and only losing Meg and Jackie on the way. *Wes using the veto on Camila to keep drama in the house. *Nany and Camila fight. *Camila and Natalie fight after Camila puts her up. *Natalie realizing that Wes was dangerous and trying to secretly get him evicted, but failed, ruining her perfect voting record. *Everyone turning against Natalie but Brad, and blindsiding her. *Wes losing both Final HOH challenges but Devyn still takes him. *Brad getting 3rd again! *Wes winning by a unanimous vote. *Natalie winning AFP BB17: TV Legends Memorable Moments *DIck and Russell aligning Week 1, being targeted automatically. *Sandra irate when Rusell was kept over Dick. *Sandra having the honor of casting the tiebreaker vote to evict her vendetta Russell. *Sandra not using the veto on Cirie, but conniving everyone but Dan to vote out Sarah. *Rachel vs. Coral *Sandra and Cirie against the world, until Coral flipped on her alliance Week 6 and shook shit up. *Darrell betraying Coral at the Final 4. *Abram never going on the block. Ever. And winning unanimously. *2nd time being a unanimous jury vote. *Cirie DESERVEDLY winning fan favorite. BB18: Davids and Goliaths Memorable Moments *Some people not knowing who Hali was when she was voted in to play :/ *John being super popular and great to people *Natalia getting into fights with: Alison, Nick, Elizabeth, Kara, John, and Gabby & Christian. Out of all of these, the fights with Elizabeth and Kara were the most epic and blown out of proportion. *Natalia was completely to be shocked to be voted unanimously. *Hali bonding with Jon, Alison, and Davie. Her and Davie were BFFs when they were Co-HOHs, and then nominated side-by-side during the Double Eviction. *Gabby losing all of her allies but winning that Final HOH over John and evicting him was iconic. *Gabby having an emotional breakdown every week. BB19: Fresh Meat and Vets Memorable Moments *John being so great and likable last season, but then being backdoored dramatically. *Lyrsa calling out Courtney for making fun of people. *Jessica being really tempted to evict Christmas over Courtney just out of dislike towards her. *Courtney and Chris fighting *Natalie and CT becoming best friends *Matt bullying Cameron all Week 5. During the Double Eviction, Roark decided to avenger her partner by nominating Matt, then getting to break the tie and evict him. *CT and Veronica's season-long feud *Darrell and Roark's fight Week 6 *Roark playing a much better, aggressive game, and becoming the first jury member. She felt more proud of herself. *CT being rude to his partner Natalie, causing her to not use the veto on him, and leading to the biggest fight of the season. *Merron being evicted in the Double Eviction because of his likeableness. Courtney thought she was screwed, but was saved. *CT putting up Natalie out of spite, making her go absolutely crazy *Jessica having a great run this season, despite being targeted almost every week. *CT and Natalie nominating each other. *Jessica winning AFP over Dominique and Roark. BB20: Battle of the Best BB21: DRAMATIC Memorable Moments *Trish and New York's alliance <33333 *Tony taking out Trish, but then New York eliminating him in return. BB22: Trilogy I Memorable Moments *All the vets hating Cara week 1, then forming an alliance week 2. *Jenn and KellyAnne's fight Week 2. *The Vets using mind games on KellyAnne, saving all of them from nominations Week 2. *Vince and Jon not getting along. *Tony and Vince's almost physical altercation. *Vince being nominated 4 times in a row before getting unanimously evicted. *KellyAnne lashing out at everyone during the second Double Eviction *Jon being evicted and being replaced by Kelley, who was voted in by the fans, triggering Cara. *Kelley winning her first HOH back, and got revenge on Cara (for evicting her) and LJ (for betraying her). *The Final 4:Kelley vs. The Vets *Tony evicting Cara and Devyn *Kelley arguably having a better game than Tony, but due to the fact that she returned, Presto and KellyAnne felt as if she didn't earn the win. BB22: Trilogy II